


Good Vibrations

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: porn_tree, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle raises an eyebrow. "You made me a fon machine to use in the bedroom," she says. "I have to admit, I'm curious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

The house is quiet when she comes home, which Noelle expects by now. She puts down her gloves and her goggles and makes her way out back to the workshop instead -- it's where Guy spends most of his time, when he can get away with it. Noelle knocks at the door so he'll know she's there, then turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Guy is putting down a screwdriver when she comes in, and he smiles at her, that gorgeous, warm smile that makes her heart flutter. "Welcome home," he says. "How was your flight?"

Noelle shrugs one shoulder. "Pretty good," she says. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She's doing regular courier runs now, transporting messages and packages; it's good, steady work. "It's nice to be back, though."

She steps up to his work bench and leans over it, slowly, so she won't spook him -- and he doesn't even tense up, not really, when he leans in from the other side to meet her in the middle for a brief kiss. He's getting better. They're working on it.

"So what are you working on here?" she asks. The fon machine in front of him is a small one, smooth and rounded. It's not immediately obvious what it does.

"Oh, ah -- it's a gift for you, actually," Guy says. "If you want, we could take it up to the bedroom and try it out."

Noelle raises an eyebrow. "You made me a fon machine to use in the bedroom," she says. "I have to admit, I'm curious."

Guy picks up his little creation and grins at her. "Let's go, then."

Noelle tries to keep her distance as they make their way inside and up to the bedroom -- being touched accidentally bothers Guy a lot more than deliberate contact. She waits when they get upstairs, lets him close the distance at his own pace. He splays a hand against the curve of her waist and leans in to kiss her -- careful, their bodies not really touching at first. Noelle reaches for him, hooks her fingers in his belt, runs her other hand up his chest. So far, so good. He's usually okay with just her hands by now. Guy's mouth is warm, his tongue a flickering tease against hers, sparking heat low in her belly. They ease slowly closer, just an inch at a time, and for a brief moment he even has his arms around her.

But it only takes an instant of that before he's tensing up, his breathing too fast. By the time he lets go, Noelle is already stepping back to give him room.

"Sorry," Guy says, shaking his head. "Still not quite there, I guess."

"But you're much better than you were when we met," Noelle says. She smiles. "And you're worth waiting for."

"Thanks," Guy says. He smiles back, wry and disarming. "I still wish the waiting were over."

Noelle nods. She does, too, but she tries not to say so -- she doesn't want him to feel bad about taking the time he needs. "Why don't you show me this thing you've been working on?" she says.

"Right." Guy brightens immediately. He's always happy to talk fontech. "I was thinking about what you said the other day about being able to feel the engine of the _Albiore_ when you're flying."

There's a limit to how much they can touch each other, because of Guy's problem, but there's no limit to how much they can talk, so they do a lot of that. They watch each other, and talk about what they want, what they enjoy. The other day Noelle mentioned what it felt like to have the _Albiore_ 's vibrations humming up through her seat on a tricky maneuver, the way she could feel it between her legs and how much that made her squirm.

"So I thought, what if you had a fon machine that was designed to mimic that sensation?" He grins. "Sometime when you didn't have to worry about flying straight." He hands her the little machine he's built.

Noelle turns it over in her hands. It's a small, sleek shape, the surface smooth and rounded, with no corners or edges. On one side it has a little button set into it. Noelle presses it, and the whole little machine starts to vibrate in her hands.

She's a pilot, not a mechanic -- she'd much rather operate fon machines than build them. She lets this little vibrating machine hum in her hands for a minute, imagining how that'll feel in more sensitive places. Yeah, she definitely wants to give this one a test drive. "You want to see this, don't you?" she says.

Guy laughs helplessly. "I don't think I can say yes enough times."

"No, I bet not," Noelle says. "Two of your favorite things at once, hmm?" She turns off the fon machine for now and sets it down on her bed so she can undress. Guy just watches for a second, until she prompts him, "You, too. I want to see you enjoying this."

They both strip, and it's pretty clear just looking how much Guy is already enjoying this idea. Not that Noelle can blame him -- she thinks it's pretty exciting, too. She stretches out in bed, holding the machine -- no, that sounds stuffy -- holding the toy Guy made for her. The fingers of her other hand tease at her nipples, sparking little bursts of heat between her legs. She sets the toy against her mound and pushes the button to turn it on.

"Oh," she says, her breath hitching. It _is_ like the vibrations of the _Albiore_ , but so very much more so. She presses it harder against her flesh, and little waves of pleasure hum through her.

"It works, huh," Guy says. He sounds as breathless as she feels, and he has his hand on his cock already.

Noelle nods. "It feels good there," she says. "The, mm, vibrations of the motor...."

"Yeah, I might be a little jealous," Guy says with a smile.

"Of me or the machine?" Noelle asks.

Guy's smile broadens. "You're going to make me choose?"

Noelle laughs, but not for long -- it's hard to pay attention to anything else with the toy vibrating like that. She rocks it against her mound, wanting more, and when that feels too much like a tease she slips her other hand down to part her folds so she can press the toy directly against her clit.

 _Oh_ , that's good. Noelle moans, squeezing her eyes shut. Waves of pleasure shiver through her, the way the wind buffets the _Albiore_ when they're high up with a storm moving in.

"That's amazing," Guy says softly, and Noelle can only nod. It's taking her breath away, how good it feels and how _easy_ it is, just holding the toy against her clit and letting its vibration take care of her. She can feel her breath coming short, her body tensing up toward the bright, building pleasure in her core -- and then the wave crests, climax rocking her whole body.

The toy doesn't stop, either -- it's a machine, and doesn't tire. Noelle's climax goes on until she can't bear it anymore, until pleasure is tipping over the edge toward pain, until she fumbles for the button to shut the machine off.

She goes boneless against the mattress, panting for breath, and the grin on her face would probably feel very silly if she could bring herself to care. She looks over at Guy and finds him cleaning up after his own climax, his cheeks flushed, his hands shaking. "Thank you," she says. "That was a very thoughtful gift."

"Hey, I'm just glad it worked so well," he says. "I like being able to make you happy." He comes over to sit beside her and they hold hands, fingers interlacing. Noelle drowses for a few minutes, tracing lazy circles on the back of Guy's hand with her thumb. "Hmm," he says eventually.

"Hmm?" Noelle echoes.

"I'll have to make some sketches and get your feedback," Guy says. "But I think I have some ideas for upgrades."


End file.
